


Criminal

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Vengeance/Mercy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Not in focus), (Very lowkey cyberpunk and steampunk), Abusive Parents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Backstory, Beta read we do not die, Cybernetic Implants, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Flashbacks, I'm going to try to fix them later, Mercyfic, My tenses are screwed, On the road to forgiveness?, Organized Crime, Other, Steampunk, Treating injuries, do not copy to another site, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Rayan has decided to spare him. What does she do now?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Vengeance/Mercy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148531
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drop some physical descriptions this time, but Rayan (and Lyla's) faceclaim is Sofia Boutella, Ji Hoon's is Kim Sung-cheol.

_”Is this Rayan Samara? I’m sorry...It’s your sister.”_

_She already knew. Deep down she’d known all day, that something was violently _wrong._ _

_She and Lyla had always been uniquely close, one of the benefits of being twins. You just...knew certain things._

_It wasn’t that they were psychic, but...you couldn’t be that close with someone and not have a sense for them._

_(They shared a womb, they were one being once, they completed each other. In many ways they were as alike in their minds as they were in appearance. Same long black hair, sharp jawline, cleft chin, dark eyes)._

_And she knew that day...because it felt like part of her was missing._

_It was because of their father. Their fucking father and his tendency to get involved in things he shouldn’t. With people he shouldn’t._

_One too many times borrowing money, one too many times mouthing off, and the Uragan had sent someone to teach him a permanent lesson._

_But he wasn’t alone in the house. Lyla, poor Lyla, had gone to visit him. Rayan had long cut him out of her life. No fond memories there. The one time they didn’t make the same decision._

_The Uragan sent someone lower ranked. Not easily accessible, but not...important. It wasn’t an important job._

_Fortunately for her, accessing the police’s files hadn’t been hard. She’d long had a scanner attached to her optic nerve. Getting in the building hadn’t been difficult either, not when playing the grieving sister._

_(She’d always been a good liar. Perks of growing up with her father. Didn’t want him asking questions, didn’t want his constant _control._ )_

_(Of course, he probably should have been concerned why his fifteen year old already had implants, when the minimum age was 17. Why her spine was enforced with a hard metal coating, her missing molars replaced with steel, the retractable metallic fangs implanted in her jaw. He wasn’t the only one who got involved with those he shouldn’t. Better that than to be home with him. And unlike him she knew how to be _careful._ Or at least how to minimize the damage, how to be preventative. To learn how to handle herself, to add things to her body that would help do that)._

_Everyone’s records may be public, but her optic implant was unlisted, all of hers were, it helped keep the police blind, made them underestimate her._

_When she’d gotten home, leaving her long coat on the hook by the door, she pulled out her tablet and looked at the files, she’d decided to get out of the station as quickly as she could, didn’t want to risk anyone wising up._

_And she found exactly what she wanted, a name. A target._

_Park Ji Hoon._


	2. Chapter 2

Rayan was vaguely glad she hadn’t ripped out any of Ji Hoon’s piercings when she’d decided to hurt him.

It would be far harder to heal with chunks of his face missing.

Since she had apparently...decided that instead he’d be doing that. Leaving here alive.

_Don’t think about that. Not right now._

She pulled out a stitcher, carefully placing the machine over his abdomen, the cut on his stomach is still bleeding, she’d cut deeper than she had intended to. (At least she thinks so).

It’s the only wound left untreated, thankfully she’ll be done soon, she can’t take much more of this, of feeling him flinch under her hands every time.

(The part of her that is still angry is warring with the part of her that feels so guilty it makes her ill).

_Because it’s easier to be angry than to be in pain. Easier to target him. He wasn’t impossible to reach._

She’d gone after him, not tried to get to his bosses. The ones giving the orders. Orders he didn’t have to follow but…

But _they gave the orders._

She should never have done this. Should never have gone after him. It wasn’t solving anything, she thought at least she could say she got rid of the one who hurt Lyla. That she could be at peace. 

What a joke.

(Vaguely, she’s wondering why he’s been so quiet this entire time. She’d untied him, even left the room to get medical supplies, she’d half expected him to have run out the door. Or done _something._ But he’d been sitting there when she got back, avoiding her gaze, still breathing too quickly, but other than that completely still).

“Has your nose stopped bleeding?”

He pulled out the tissue that had been stuffed in his nostril, and blood immediately started to run down his face again.

She’d _really_ hit him hard.

She grabbed more tissues and shoved them into his hand, opening her mouth to say something then closing it back.

What did one say in this situation?

_”Did you ever feel bad?_

_“Did you hesitate?”_

_“Why are you so calm now?”_

All good questions that she was reluctant to ask. 

She’d made her decision, not knowing the answers, and she didn’t want to risk the answers changing her mind. 

She wasn’t sure she trusted herself enough to risk him angering her.

“You’re her sister aren’t you? You - you look just like her.”

Oh.

_Oh._

She’d wondered if he had any idea who she was, she hadn’t told him, hadn’t felt the need to speak at all. 

“ _She_ had a name.”

(Maybe she was going to get a little bit angry).

She finally met his gaze and didn’t know what to do with what she saw there. Sadness? Guilt? Was she reading too much into it?

“...I know.”

There were a number of things she could have done. She could’ve pushed him to say morre, admit more, could’ve punched him again, hurt him again.

Or...

“Leave. Just...just go.”

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> This just became a babbling infodump on this world huh. Whoops xD  
> I hope none of it was confusing!  
> Also 'Uragan' is based on the Russian word for Hurricane!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
